The Lion King 4: Twilight
The Lion King 4 is the fourth and final film of The Lion King series. It's also known as The Lion King: Twilight. Synopis The film once again, like Neil, has two parts. The first part features part of plot from The Lion King, the other from The Wild. Plot Part 1 Pheonix the Wildebeest (Twitch Graves) first appears during the Wildebeest stampede. The screen then pauses on a shot of Pheonix, with a voice saying: "This is me. I think it is apparent that I need to relive my life a bit." (Note: The voice is Pheonix.) The screen then moves to a mother wildebeest giving birth. Pheonix says, "That is my mom. And the baby would be me." The screen then moves 10 years later to Pheonix's herd. He is just grazing on grass when he senses hyenas. He warns the leader, who warns the herd and lets Pheonix lead. The stampede starts as Pheonix sees the gorge. Pheonix then continues stampeding with his herd and exits the gorge. After the Stampede is over, Pheonix runs off into the grasslands. In the morning, Pheonix finds himself in the Jungle. He reaches the falls and meets a jaguar cub named Cody. He follows Pheonix around. That night, Pheonix and Cody encounter Rafiki the baboon. He challenges Pheonix to a game. He hides an emerald and switches the cocounuts, and Pheonix wins. Rafiki gives him the emerald to wear around his neck. He tells him to follow his dreams. Pheonix and Cody arrive at a trap and are taken to New York. Part 2 The second part begins with Pheonix telling his friends Arnold the Gecko, Red the Unicycle and Dean the Chimpanzee stories of his adventures in the wild. Arnold attempts to imitate a lion's roar, but all he can manage is a squeaky growl. Arnold is teased by the zoo guests and he sulks away in his tree. During the night, when the zoo closes, all the animals are free to roam. Pheonix heads off to play a game of Turtle Curling with the other animals, while Arnold, Red and Dean are taunted to come with his friends Eze the Hippopotamus (voiced by Miles Marsico), Duke the Kangaroo (Jack DeSena) and Ryan the Lion Cub to stalk the gazelles like his father. Pheonix later observes as his best friend Cody the Jaguar Cub tries to get Bridget the Giraffe to go out with him, but she is clearly not interested. Along with Bridget, an unlucky koala named Oscar (voiced by Eddie Izzard), Larry's dim-witted anaconda son named Artie (voiced by Richard Kind), an ostrich named Colin, and a baby crocodile named Trevor, Pheonix competes in a Turtle Curling Game against a team of Penguins. Meanwhile, Arnold, Red and Dean's friends sneak into the gazelle exhibit. Red, Arnold and Dean try to stop Eze, Duke and Ryan with a roar, but growls instead. However, it wakes the gazelles into a stampede, which ruins his friend's game. This ends up invoking Pheonix's anger as he scolds Arnold for spending all day sulking. Arnold retorts by saying he sulks because he would feel much better being a loser if his friend wasn't "Pheonix the Wild." That night, Arnold accidentally gets shipped into the 'Green Boxes', which legend tells will take him to the wild. With the help of a pigeon (voiced by Phil Daniels), Pheonix and Benny Squirrel go after him, sneaking into a garbage disposal truck. However, Oscar, Colin, Artie, Red, Dean, Cody and Bridget tag along to help as well, accidentally throwing Benny off the truck. After nearly being crushed in the garbage disposal, the group encounters a pack of rabid stray dogs. To their surprise, Pheonix makes them hide in the Lion King musical, joining the actors in the Stampede act rather than fight. However, after Mufasa dies, Pheonix and his friends leave and jump into the sewers. There, they take directions from two street wise alligators named Carmine and Stan (voiced by Lennie Venito and Joseph Siravo) who lead them to the docks. The next morning, the eight friends steal a boat (quickly figuring out they can't actually drive it) to chase after Arnold's ship. They reunite with Benny, who has enlisted some Canadian geese to help steer the crew in the right direction. After several days, Oscar goes mad with the heat and thirst, and, under the impression they have hit an iceberg, jumps overboard. Luckily, the boat has run aground in Africa. The group quickly discovers that all the animals in the area are being evacuated, as a nearby volcano has begun billowing ominous black smoke. They witness Arnold escaping, but he runs into the jungle before they can stop him. Pheonix attempts to use his instincts to find him, but it is quickly revealed that he has never been in the wild before. The rest of the group head back to the ship, but Pheonix decides to keep trying to find Arnold. While walking Pheonix sees plants and rocks turning into different colors; he thinks they are his senses. Oscar is captured by a group of Wildebeest wildebeests who dwell in the volcano, and their leader Kazar (voiced by William Shatner) pronounces him King, based on an 'omen' he received when he was young. About to be devoured by lions, a toy koala fell from the sky (unknown to him it was actually from a plane) and scared the lions away, saving his life. Kazar wants to change the food chain; he no longer wants his kind to be at the bottom, but would rather see "prey become predators" and vice versa. For this, he needs to sacrifice a lion. Bridget, Artie, and Trevor are also captured and held prisoner. Arnold is left sheltering in a branch of an old tree, but he is attacked by a gang of vultures led by Scraw and Scab (voiced by Bronson Pinchot and Jonathan Kimmel) acting under orders from Kazar. The branch breaks and traps his paw. Arnold attempts a roar but again can only manage a squeak. Pheonix hears Arnold's cries and runs to save him, scaring off the birds. The two reunite, but are interrupted by a pack of wildebeests. Arnold is shocked when Pheonix tells him to run. The two retreat to a tree where Pheonix reveals the truth...his mother was born in the circus and like Arnold couldn't roar. Her father (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) was ashamed, telling her a wild lion could roar, before allowing his daughter to be sent to the zoo, where she lied to Pheonix to avoid the shame. Meanwhile, the wildebeest discover them and, in the scuffle, send the tree over the cliff, with Pheonix still hanging on. Arnold is taken back to the volcano to be sacrificed. Pheonix is found later by Colin, and together they follow Pheonix's 'instinct' to the volcano in which the wildebeests are. This instinct turns out to be a group of chameleons who can camouflage themselves to look like they are leading his way - they help Pheonix because they want to see the wildebeests overthrown. Oscar tries his best to distract Kazar and the others from harming his friends (who are going to be cooked in a fire for dinner), but eventually Pheonix appears. He ends up fighting Kazar in order to protect the others and Arnold. As they fight, Kazar orders the other wildebeests to help him. His second in command Blag (voiced by Patrick Warburton) tells him that the wildebeests are tired of pretending to be something that they're not, and refuse to help. After Kazar is caught in the volcano's blast, the other Wildebeests accompany Pheonix and company back to New York. The second part ends with a fade out. Before total blackness, the music pauses and one of the wildebeest peers through the hole, which closes on his neck and chokes him. He coughs and Oscar appears, holding the Statue of Liberty torch that he has carried throughout the second part, and hits the wildebeest with it. He then apologizes to the audience, breaking the fourth wall in the process. Part 3 In the epilogue, Pheonix tells his friends stories about Samson and Ryan the Wild. The Stories: Pheonix: So there they were, face to face with the biggest meanest leopard this side of the Serengeti, and... Trevor: Ryan roared so loud the Leopard's spots flew clean off. Pheonix, We've heard this like a billion times. Pheonix: Uh, Do you know the one where Samson and Ryan made the laughing hyenas cry? Colin: Yep. Pheonix: The croc attack? Bridget: Yep. Pheonix: The 14,041 foot wildebeest? Oscar: Pheonix. Pheonix: Okay, think. Cody: Yeah, you do that. Pheonix: Alright, Mister Smart Guys. Here's one I know you haven't heard. This all started in a little place I call...The Wild: "They were the meanest wildebeests of the Kenyan African Reserve. We're talkin' really mean. All the other lions had given up the hunt hours ago...except Samson and Ryan. Fortunately, they knew a shortcut. He thought he had 'em, until the dust cleared. Classic wildebeest trap." Trevor: So what did they do next? Pheonix: What'd they do? Trevor: Yeah! Pheonix: That's when they gave 'em the roars. Trevor: That's it? Pheonix: Hold on a Sec. "They only thought it was over. But they had a secret weapon. It was the most horrifying wildebeest